


Some Coffee Would be Great

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [25]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi stayed up all night and suffers through the morning, just hoping that someone can help her out with a coffee fix
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Kudos: 9





	Some Coffee Would be Great

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Swiftishere! 
> 
> “you brought starbucks to class and i literally begged you to pour some into my empty water bottle and thank you so much hey do you maybe want dinner sometime to make up for it no other reason” au

Vivi was exhausted. She was awake all night, slamming her head against every book she had to read for class today. Chapter sixteen for astronomy, chapter four through six for English, three articles of some voyage in the pacific… all of the words wound up melding together in one big blur and by three am, Vivi called it quits and opted to look up the blurbs in the morning.

Well, it’s now morning, and she can’t even see straight. Trust her, she tried to absorb as much information from the summaries on the bus with. But the whiteness of the pages made her eyes burn and the abruptness of the rocky bus was more than enough to upset her soured stomach.

“How come sleeping can make you feel ill?” She whispers to herself, dragging her feet and climbing up the stairs of the highschool. Thankfully it wasn’t so unusual for a student to amble around like a zombie, but Vivi didn’t want to catch anyone’s gaze and risk being pulled into a conversation. It might wake her up a bit more, but honestly Vivi wasn’t in the mood. 

All she wanted was to get to her class, and take a quick catnap before the teacher came in and put them to work.

And some coffee.

Coffee would be great. 

_ Then again coffee was the main reason why she stayed up so late. _ Vivi remineced bitterly. It  _ sucked _ so much, but that’s what she gets for trying to choke down cold coffee at midnight to fuel her last minute escapade…

Pulling herself up the last steps, Vivi sighs with relief and plops down on an empty bench. Instantly her head and chest sag forward and if Vivi wasn’t gripping the bench seat, she would have toppled over. 

Again, not an unusual sight, but she wasn’t in the mood.

Closing her eyes, Vivi takes a deep breath.  _ Okay, class should start in fifteen minutes- probably. Don’t fall asleep.  _

Easy enough, just sit there with her eyes closed. Resting. It’s fun! 

And for a moment, Vivi found her thoughts drifting into a dark… lovely abyss…

...

“Hey Vivi,” a hand claps against her shoulder and Vivi’s eyes shoot open with a jolt. Gasping-  _ coughing _ as he whips her head to look at who the  _ hell decided to wake her up- _

“Oh,” she swallows thickly, “hey Arthur.”

Sitting beside her, in all of his gangly glory was in fact Arthur kingsmen, local insomniac and brainiac… and her class friend. Honestly Vivi wished they talked outside of class more often, but… 

“How are you doing?” Arthur asks, taking a sip from his white cup thing- cup.  _ Cup?  _ Not answering his question, Vivi pointedly glances down at the item and squints her eyes.

“F-fine fine… whatcha got there?”

Arthur follows her gaze and laughs, “Damn I see, don’t wanna talk to me but take my coffee, Huh? Is that it?”

“No!” She spits back, glaring at him, before she falters and sinks back, “...Maybe.” 

Arthur snickers, and hides it beside him, “I can’t believe this. And here I thought you liked me!”

Vivi blows a raspberry and crosses her legs, “Can you blame me? I didn’t go to bed until three am because of school.. I didn’t even finish half of the assigned reading!” 

“Why’s that?”

“I… got distracted by a book about demons. Next thing I knew it was nine and I still was up to my ass in work.”

Another pat against her shoulder, and Vivi was half tempted to smack it away.

“Sounds rough… do you have an empty water bottle?” Arthur snags his cup and holds it up. Starbucks,  _ wow decided to splurge, huh? _ “You look like you need it more than I do, so I can give you half, sounds good?” 

Vivi wraps an arm around his chest and  _ squeezes _ , enough to make Arthur cringe.  _ “Yes, please holy shit, I need anything right now..!” _

“Where’s your bottle then?”

“Locker,” Vivi’s voice is muffled against arthurs side, still hugging him.

“Well then get up,” Arthur jabs her head with his elbow lightly, forcing her to recoil loosely hug him, “Class is starting soon, cmon.”

“God dammit- always making me move- you suck.”

Vivi huffs bitterly, resetting the lock in a quick, overly rough motion that only seemed to highlight how tired she still was. All while Arthur takes an obnoxious sip. 

“Its getting cold~” 

“Throw yourself down the stairs,” Vivi hisses back. Behind her, Arthur snorts. Just in time for her fingers to cooperate and Vivi almost slams the locker open. Which in turn has several of her empty water bottles clattering out. 

Arthur clicks his tongue as Vivi drops down to snag the bottle from rolling away, “Nice hoard.” 

“Thanks,” Not moving from her knees, Vivi shoves her empty bottle against his leg, “Now be a dear~ I gotta toss some of these…” 

Vivi tosses them quickly into a nearby trashcan, and returns to Arthur with a hopeful look in her eye, hoping Arthur could grant her this  _ one wish _ and  _ hurry the fuck up. _

Making sure to avoid spilling, Arthur fills the bottle a little over half way. He glances up just in time to see Vivi slouching there. With bags almost as deep as his. 

Only for her face to light up when he hands it over. Her exhaustion shifts to weary glee and Vivi immediately takes a swig back- 

And chokes. 

_ “Oh my god-” _ She’s muffled by her sleeve, covering her mouth as shock fills her face,  _ “Arthur, what the hell are you drinking? This tastes like gasoline.” _

Now its his turn to smirk, shifting his weight and taking another sip. “Its expresso.” 

“God-” Vivi’s eye twitches, and she takes another drink, shuddering as it goes down, “How much did you even pay for this cr-  _ this.” _

“Too much. That's for sure..” Arthur says, sighing wearily. He rubs his eyes and suppresses a yawn. 

Vivi huffs, choking back another  _ god awful sip, _ “I’m gonna take you out, got it? Find you something better then just… expresso.”

“But I like it.”

“Well you’re a masochist. And because you are-” She falters the smallest bit, unable to tell if her brain is muddled because of the drink or sleep deprivation, “... tell you what! Come to my house sometime- maybe later? And I’ll make you something good and we can watch movies. I got an  _ impressive  _ set of horror films from my parents place and I’ve pirated a bunch of others-” 

Arthur tilts his head, scratching his chin, “Don’t you have homework?” 

“We can have it over the weekend,” Vivi shrugs, closing her locker, “... _ after _ I finish my presentation. I don’t think my guardian will be happy about me doing shitty.” 

Arthur bobs his head in agreement, “I’ll talk to my uncle if he could drop me off then. Wanna give me your address now or-?” 

“Tomorrow. I’ll make sure to jot it down.”

“Sounds like a date.” 

Vivi snickers, her cheeks warming as she straightens up, “If you wanna call it that~ then by all means! Maybe you’ll even whisk me off my feet!”

“Psh, no, Lewis is more capable of that.” Arthur says, and the two start to amble down the hall to Vivi’s first class. 

“But what if I don’t  _ want  _ lewis?”

“Then you should, you deserve better.”

_ What? _ Vivi’s mind freezes, preparing to ask him to  _ explain himself.  _

But the bell rings. Arthur waves and is walking off, leaving her in the dust and glaring over her drink.  _ Later… _

Arthur cant escape forth period. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave some critique or a comment if you'd like ^^ it's always appreciated


End file.
